Malcolm's Group
Malcolm's Group, is a group of humans led by Malcolm, sent to try and resort to finding an alternative power supply to restore failing power to the human colony in San Francisco. History Encounter With Apes Malcolm's group were wandering the Muir Woods when they encountered Caesar and his ape army in the Muir Woods Park, after Carver shot Ash out of fear. The event provoked the arrival of the ape army and Caesar demanded the humans to leave immediately. When returning to the city, Malcolm informed Dreyfus that the dam did exist but they had encountered the apes along the way. The group's encounter led to Caesar and the ape army then appeared in San Francisco where Caesar warned the humans (in English) humans to stay away from Ape Territory or else there would be a war. Later on, Malcolm spoke with Dreyfus asking for 3 days to go back to try and create a truce between the apes to work on the dam to get systems up and running about create a truce between the apes the colony leader reluctantly allowed Malcolm's group to go but told him that if they didn't return in three days then Dreyfus's army would head invade the evolved ape's village and kill them all. Ellie did not think Carver should go with them after he shot Ash but Malcolm knew that Carver once worked there before the Simian Flu pandemic so he was the only one who knew how to work it best. A Truce Even though Caesar ordered the humans never to come back to the mountain, Malcolm's group returned to try and find the dam and negotiate peace. After going ahead first at his own risk, a truce was made between the colonies, so they could eventually start working on the warehouse. As a condition, the humans handed over their guns, which were smashed to pieces by Rocket so they could not harm any apes, yet Carver was hatefully suspicious of the apes and hid a shotgun away, threatening to kill Caesar's sons when it was discovered at the dam. This attack prompted Caesar to banish the human group from the mountain, so Malcolm begged for forgiveness and made Carver leave as insurance. Because Cornelia was seemingly terminally ill, Ellie's medical treatment offers made Caesar reconsider his banishment and rectified his orders to letting the group stay one day only. The group along with the apes' help eventually made the dam work and restored power back to San Francisco, changing Caesar's mind about the humans and took them into the village to show them the ape ways of life. War In the midst of the celebrations, Carver was murdered by Koba who used his clothing to stage a framed murder on Caesar's life and burned the village to convince the apes to attack the humans. Maurice wisely saved Malcolm's family by telling them to run before they are blamed, caught and killed. Malcolm, Ellie and Alexander survived the ape stampede through the forest, yet Foster and Kemp were not seen again hinting that they did not escape. The trio found Caesar in the woods, barely living and took him to treat his wounds in a safe place. Known Members Notes *Ellie and Alexander are the only known survivors of the group. **Carver was killed by Koba for the use of being framed for Caesar's murder **Malcolm was killed by Colonel McCullough after he tried to convince him not to go to war with the apes **Foster and Kemp's fates are not revealed. Trivia Image Gallery Malcolm and others encounter apes.jpg Ellie argues with Carver.jpg Ellie watches as Malcolm calls for Caesar.jpg Meet Malcolm.jpg Meet Ellie.jpg Carver shoots Ash.jpg Meet Alexander.jpg Category:Organizations Category:Groups Category:Malcolm's Family Category:Humans Category:CE Characters Category:CE Category:Living Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Heroes Category:Malcolm's Group Category:Human-Ape War Category:Characters Category:Comic Characters Category:Novel Characters Category:Survivors of the Simian Flu Category:Stubs